


Roses and Hips

by RiiasShorts



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BB8 is a dragon, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Grinding, Human Ben Solo, Idiots in Love, Magic, Multi, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Witch Rey (Star Wars), halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27323386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiiasShorts/pseuds/RiiasShorts
Summary: Rey, a witch, struggles with her feelings for Ben, a perfectly human man who has no idea witches and magick even exist.happy halloween, lovelies! (im not late, youre just early)
Relationships: Kaydel Ko Connix/Poe Dameron, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	Roses and Hips

**Author's Note:**

> okay yes, i do call magic "magick" in this fic, but i thought it fit the mood better and it's technically not incorrect, so just go with it

Smoke danced in the air above her, the gentle tendrils weaving their way across her room as the scent of the incense bled into the space. Sprawled out on her floor, Rey watched the wisps dip and swirl until they faded, the ember having calmed to a slow burn. Around her, her hair and clothes created a circle of green and black and muddy brown on the otherwise red-pattern of her rug. 

Her parents’ coven had always taught the children to only use magick when necessary. Rey, now out living on her own, thought that if she had it, she might as well use it. So, in her boredom, she conjured a will-’o-wisp and watched the energetic little fae flit around her room, drawn to the string lights and candles that glowed gold among the earth tones of her decor. In the corner of her room stood a large wardrobe, its doors worn and darkened, though the details still gleamed when light caught the old metal pressed into the decorative carvings. 

Feeling creative, Rey lifted herself off of the floor and made her way to the wardrobe, pulling a door open. Over her shoulder, the little blue will-’o-wisp flew into the space, enraptured by what it saw.

Using a simple hidden expansion enchantment, Rey had figured out the perfect way to fit a workshop into her small, one-bedroom apartment in the city. The wardrobe, to any non-magick folk, looked as normal as could be. However, whenever a supernatural being saw it, they could easily feel the magick bleeding from the space. So far, a succubus and a werewolf had been in her room, and both had been wary of the hulking piece of furniture until Rey had explained the presence of the energy it held.

Inside the old thing was a cabin-like room, its walls covered in shelves and tapestries. Plants, both magickal and perfectly ordinary, were scattered around, their stems and leaves and arms intertwined in a web of life. In one corner was a stone structure: a miniature tower that rose to the ceiling of the little room. From it, a network of staircases and spires made a tiny version of a castle. As soon as Rey entered the room, a puff of smoke bursted from the highest tower, the only warning before a blur of red came hurtling towards the floor. It stopped its fall when it reached a spire that was level with Rey’s head, and from the blur came a scaly, horned head. 

Rey laughed at the little creature’s antics. “Hello, my love,” she cooed, stroking the shining red scales that laid between the two horns. The pile of scales unraveled itself, revealing two wings, a four-legged body, and a long tail that ended in a spike. The dragon, as it was, nuzzled into Rey’s hand, eager for the affection of its witch. “How’s my little familiar today?” she asked, continuing to stroke and shine the little dragon’s scales. 

The creature opened its eyes, revealing its glowing gold irises. Its tongue lolled out of its mouth, and it bumped its head against Rey’s hand.

She hummed. “Good, I’m glad. Are you ready for breakfast?”

Perking up, the dragon leapt from the spire to the tabletop nearest to it. Rey followed, pulling open the door of a cabinet as she went. Inside was a collection of small animals, from mice to rats to insects. She plucked a mouse from the selection and set it down on the table. With a snap of her fingers, the petrifying spell she had used to store it lifted, and the little rodent scurried off. Choosing not to watch her familiar hunt its prey, Rey turned her focus to closing the cabinet. Then, she whisked away to her brewing station, where her pewter cauldron floated above a singed divet in the wooden countertop. Muttering the words of a fire-conjuring charm, she watched as a blue-flamed fire lit in the spot under the cauldron. 

Rey was focused on her task, systematically fetching ingredients until she forgot them. Then, she opened the ancient potions book that laid on the opposite corner from the cauldron. With a quick levitating charm, she stationed it near the brewing station and then referenced the recipe to gather the rest of what she needed for the potion. 

On most days, Rey didn’t have a specific task in mind. Occasionally, her magickal friends would ask for a particular brew or magick item, which she would gladly provide, but Kaydel, a succubus, had not yet needed a refill of her enchanted lubricant, and she’d filled an order from Snap, a wendigo, the previous week, which meant she wouldn’t be getting another until the next month.

On this day, though, Rey knew exactly what she was making. Once everything was pulled from her shelves, she arranged the ingredients: sweet red wine, rose hips, cloves, rose quartz, patchouli, lavender. The jars and bottles nearly covered the whole countertop, there were so many ingredients. Eager to begin, she flipped the page in her potions book and began adding different substances to her cauldron.

Nearly two hours later, she had completed the potion, ended the fire-conjuring spell, and left the boiling liquid in the cauldron to cool. Ever so gradually, the temperature dropped until the bubbles stopped rising to the surface. Once it was cool enough, she grabbed an empty glass bottle, a funnel, and a wooden spoon. Scooping out the potion, she watched as it filled the bottle. The deep red elixir looked almost as if it was emitting a subtle light from within its depths that beamed out from the glass jar. With the draught in the cauldron, she was able to fill seven bottles, and she made a note to herself to call the nearest coven and offer them the six extra bottles. Potions, especially those that served a purpose so desired as hers, sold for exceptionally high prices. 

Taking the piece of paper on which she made the note, she folded it into a crude airplane and enchanted it to fly to her phone, where she had left it in her kitchen earlier. 

Behind her came an agitated huffing. She recognized the sound of her dragon’s claws on the wooden flooring, but not the bell-like tinkering that rang out, as if a million tiny bells were being rung in a panic. Concerned, she turned around, only to find her strange little familiar flying and pouncing and running after the will-’o-wisp, which was thoroughly distressed.

“BB!” Rey shouted, running over to her dragon, who was chasing the panicked little fae as they both flew through the air. Feeling bad for unintentionally subjecting the poor thing to her overly-curious dragon, she plucked BB from the air and held her to her chest. The playful little creature struggled against her but eventually slumped as she surrendered. 

Rey laughed at BB’s antics. “You silly little lady,” she sighed, affectionately petting behind her dragon’s right horn. BB’s whole body relaxed, giving into Rey’s ministrations as she continued itching at her familiar’s favorite place to be scratched. 

The will-’o-wisp, seizing its opportunity, vanished in a puff of blue smoke. 

Returning to the row of little potion bottles, Rey plucked a pink candle from her collection of column candles. Bringing her fingers to the wick, she casted a small flame and watched as the wax began to melt. Before it ran down the shaft of the candle, she tipped it and held it above the cork of the first jar. The wax piled over it, sealing the little jar closed. Before the wax could harden, she grabbed her favorite stamp and pressed it into the cooling pink goop. When she lifted it, a little heart-shaped ouija planchette was imprinted on top of the jar. She went down the line of the seven potion-filled bottles, sealing and stamping each one. 

She spent the rest of the afternoon cleaning her workshop: returning her potion ingredients to their proper shelves, cleaning little messes she had left from earlier magick. It was a mindless task that allowed her thoughts to drift. Soon enough, though, a certain someone stayed at the forefront.

Ben Solo was, as far as Rey could tell, a perfectly normal human, and that was the first of many reasons why she really shouldn’t have been thinking about him as much as she did. 

The problem was that he was just so pretty. His features were mismatched in a unique sort of way, and, if she had to bet, she’d bet that it took him a while to grow into them properly, but as an adult, his face was beautiful. So too was his body, in all its gigantic glory. Not only was he tall, he was wide and bulky. Rey spent far too much time imagining how it would feel to be wrapped in his arms. His presence felt larger-than-life. 

She and Ben had first met when Finn, the non-magickal son of a witch and a human, introduced them. It was right after she moved to the city, uprooting her life and planting it hastily back down in a sprawling metropolis an ocean away from the mountain town of magick folk where she had grown up. An older woman in her parents’ coven had put Rey in contact with her son who lived in the city, Finn. Having a foot in both the magick and mortal world, Finn was able to connect her to a closely-knit group of friends that welcomed her with open arms. They all looked past her eccentricities and enjoyed her flair for the dramatic. Though the humans of the bunch didn’t know it, it was divided almost evenly between mortals and supernaturals. Kaydel, the succubus, and her incubus boyfriend Poe. Hux and Phasma, Ben’s closest friends, were human, but Mitaka was a vampire. Finn considered himself to be human, since he didn’t have any magickal qualities, so the group was perfectly split down the middle: 4 were magick and 4 were human.

Since the first time meeting Ben, Rey had felt drawn to him. She knew it wasn’t a succubus or siren’s pull because it felt different, more organic and based in love rather than lust. 

Through their relationship, Rey had tried to flirt with Ben. She found herself constantly close to him but never touching, and she cracked endless jokes. Once, at a dinner party, she had almost casted a transfiguration charm just to impress him. Thankfully, her logic talked her out of it before she blew her cover, but the need to perform around him never subsided. Whenever she was near him, butterflies filled her belly, making her feel jittery and nervous. Had the same things happened under any other circumstance, Rey was sure she would have been infuriated, but with Ben, it just made her feel _alive_.

Her mind still focused on Ben, Rey looked back at the seven bottles next to the cauldron. She only intended to keep one for herself, to use with Ben. The shining red potions called to her, proving the potency of her brew. 

Finishing up her chores, Rey made sure BB was comfortable and happy in her tower and stepped out of the wardrobe.

At the headquarters of the coven Rey was raised in, some of the women hosted a daycare for the children who weren’t yet old enough to go to school. It was important for the kids to be in a safe environment, since their magic often manifested between ages two to five. The magick community had dozens upon dozens of horror stories of magickal children who attended a human daycare and caused massive problems, not to mention a PR nightmare for their pack or coven. Because of the volatile nature of magickal children, it had become commonplace for each pack or coven to host their own daycare. The added benefit of such a practice was that children were raised by the lore of their own people instead of the little cardboard books with mundane stories of mortals. It had been one of those tales that stuck with Rey, guiding her through her tumultuous years in human grade school. 

_Once upon a time, in a small village deep in the forest, there was a coven of witches. Their houses sat clustered together at the heart of the wood, and every day the children would play in the grass and climb in the trees. Of all the houses, there was one on the edge of the village that was newer than the rest. It was less weather-worn, and the wood wasn’t as lightened by the sun. In it lived a young witch who had, only a few moons earlier, left her family to start her own life. She had walked through the woods for days and days before she came upon the little village, which was the closest to the east to the town where she grew up. She settled easily into life with her new coven, joining the other new witches in their initiation into the coven. With ease, she casted the spells and enchantments, enchanting the village itself with her wit and beauty and magick._

_One day, when she was out in the forest gathering herbs, she came upon a boy. He looked to be her age and laid in the dirt, his chest only rising and falling gently with shallow, slow breaths. Concerned, she fell to her knees and tended to the boy, casting healing spells without care. Before he could wake, she ran home, her basket full of fresh ingredients for her potions._

_The next day, she returned to where she left the boy, but he was nowhere to be found. For days, she found herself at that same spot every afternoon, but still, the boy never reappeared. It wasn’t until two moons later that she saw him again. On her daily walk to check for his presence, she found him sitting in the dirt, right where he had been laying when she first came across his ailing body. As soon as he saw her, the boy recognized her. They talked until the sun went down, but with every word she spoke, her heart felt heavier. The boy, it turned out, was human. He knew nothing of witches or magick, and the young witch knew she couldn’t tell him. In her distress, she spoke with an elder of the village, who warned her that becoming friends with a human would only end in pain. So, even as her thoughts began to imagine a life where she and the boy lived happily ever after, she was forced to stop seeing him. For a moon, she kept herself from visiting their special place in the forest. Only a few days after speaking to the elder, though, she was unable to stop herself from meeting him._

_When she approached him on that day, her heart filled with joy at the sight of him. He wrapped her in his embrace as she begged for his forgiveness for disappearing without an explanation. The boy forgave her easily, and soon their old routine of meeting in the forest as the sun reached its zenith became regular again._

_Meanwhile, the village elder to whom the witch had spoken about the boy sensed a weakening resolve within the witch. Determined to keep his people safe from the chaos that revealing the secret to just one human could bring, he watched on that fateful day when the witch disobeyed his orders and returned to the boy._

_The old witch’s texts of that coven told him that he had no choice but to get rid of such a threat to the coven and magick as a whole. So, three moons after the witch returned to her daily meetings with her human boy, he ambushed them. He sent a patrol of three of their warriors to capture the boy._

_The witch was devastated when she watched her village’s warriors take the boy away. She screamed and fought as he was hauled away. Still, she was unable to see where they brought him, so she had no way of rescuing him._

_That night, as she cried tears of heartbreak for the boy she loved, the elder told her that she could no longer stay in the village. By the next morning, that little hut, odd in its lack of wear and weathering, was empty, its owner having escaped to the caves of the mountains nearby. There she spent the rest of her life, her heart never healing from the pain of losing her first and only love. Her howls of anguish echo through the rocks and peaks even today, as her spirit remains trapped between the mortal world and the Beyond._

A week later, Rey was bustling around her kitchen, cooking dinner, when someone knocked on her door. Confused since she wasn’t expecting any visitors, she hurried to her entryway and checked the peephole. In front of it was nothing but a barrier of dark fabric. 

After muttering a quick protection spell, she pulled the door open, revealing Ben’s hulking form. He was standing awkwardly, one hand stuffed in his pocket while the other was wrapped around a bushel of lavender. 

Rey smiled up at him, her brows creased in confusion. “Hey Ben,” she greeted him. “What are you doing here?”

He smiled sheepishly. “I, uh, was at the farmer’s market today, and there was this old lady there selling herbs,” Ben explained. Rey knew exactly who he was talking about. The old woman was a witch herself, and she sold her excess herbs and ingredients at the weekly human farmers’ market in a nearby park. “I saw the lavender,” Ben continued, “and thought of you.” Awkwardly, he shoved the bushel towards her until it was practically pressed against her face. “Sorry.” His hand lowered, and Rey took the bushel from him gratefully. 

Rey smiled and giggled. “No worries,” she reassured Ben, who was flushed pink. “Can I interest you in a cup of tea? It was really sweet of you to buy this for me.” As if proving she was appreciative, she buried her nose among the flowers and inhaled the calming scent of the herb. 

“Uh, sure.”

Excited, Rey bounced as she stepped out of the way. “If you want to go sit on the couch, I can get the water boiling,” she told Ben, pointing in the direction of her living room, which was, thankfully, out of sight of the kitchen. The truth was that she needed to end the charms she had been using to cook her food. 

Ben smiled gratefully and walked towards the couch while Rey rushed into the kitchen. She raced across the room, catching various pots and pans and utensils as she ended the spells holding them in the air. Finally, once everything was safely on the countertop, as boring and un-enchanted as could be, she gathered her favorite ceramic tea kettle and a couple mugs, setting them out before gathering her favorite homemade tea blend. She wished she could have used Ben’s gift to make a lavender tea, but she had no way of drying out the flowers in time. She, personally, preferred the natural drying process to anything magick could replicate, so instead of casting a spell, she strung the bushel up next to a collection of mint and witch hazel. A few of the lavender flowers fell and drifted gently to rest on top of the rose hips that were spread on a baking sheet underneath her drying rack, and she smiled at the incorporation of Ben’s gift into her favorite herb, one that often symbolized love and sexuality. 

Eventually, the teapot whistled, and Rey poured two cups of water into each mug and filled her manatee tea steepers with the herb blend before placing them along the rim of the mugs. Walking back towards Ben, she watched as the amber color from the tea permeated through the entire cup of water. Heavy in her pocket was one of the bottles of potion she had made a week ago with Ben in mind.

“Here you go!” She smiled as she placed both mugs on her coffee table. Ben had situated himself on the couch, and so she took a seat on the other side of it. “So how have you been?” she asked, picking up her tea and taking a careful sip. Finding it to be too hot, she winced and pulled back. 

Ben smiled politely. “Busy but good. You?”

He was lying. She was pretty sure she wouldn’t have even needed magic to know that.

“Come on, Ben,” she scolded gently, “don’t lie to me. I asked because I _want_ to know.”

Tucking his chin, Ben blushed. “I’ve, uh, been having some issues with my parents is all,” he confessed.

Rey’s brows furrowed. “I’m so sorry,” she sympathized, reaching a hand out to touch his arm reassuringly.

The second her skin touched his, it was if lightning had struck. A current of electricity lanced up her arm, curling through her body with warm, energetic heat. Simultaneously, they both jumped apart, gasping.

“Oh my god.”

“Was that--,” they both spoke at the same time. 

Rey flushed. She had a feeling she knew what had just happened, and she wanted to go look into it, but the problem was that doing so would require pulling out a spellbook, which she couldn’t do in front of Ben, who was human.

“I’ve only ever heard about this,” she confessed. 

Ben looked up at her, his whiskey brown eyes wide and curious. “Me too.”

“You have?” she asked. As far as she knew, only magick folk experienced what had just occurred.

“Once, a long time ago. My mother told me about it.”

Rey leaned forward, thoughts racing through her head. Could it be possible that Ben was magick and she hadn’t been able to tell? It wasn’t too outlandish, but she had always been good at picking up on the traces of magic that stayed with creatures after they’d used their magick. 

“Are you…,” Rey trailed off, unsure of how to ask her question.

Ben, equally at a loss for words, wrung his hands in front of his body. “Magickal?”

Rey’s eyes grew as wide as saucers. “You… you are?”

Ben met her gaze. “You are?”

Still unable to string together a sentence, Rey nodded mutely.

“I’m not,” Ben said. Rey wilted, her initial guesses about what had just happened between the two of them being possible only if Ben had magickal blood. “But my mom is.”

Rey nearly jumped out of her seat. “What?!”

“Yeah,” he confessed, “she’s a manticore, actually.”

Rey gawked at him.

“I know they’re rare--”

“They’re fucking _one in one hundred million_ ,” she interjected, stunned. “No wonder she’s such an incredible leader.”

Ben nodded, smiling halfheartedly. “Yeah, the lion’s blood definitely helps in the Senate.”

Even as Ben spoke, Rey’s mind returned to the lightning-like sensation they had just experienced. “Wait, wait,” she interrupted again, closing her eyes to think. “If you have magick blood, and I do too, then what just happened was…”

“A soulmate strike.”

Her eyes flew open, immediately meeting Ben’s, which were filled with hope and excitement and, at least she hoped, a little bit of love. Since soulmate strikes only happened once both people were in love with each other, theirs could only mean one thing.

“So… you love me?” Rey ventured, her voice small. 

Ben kept his eyes locked on hers as he nodded hesitantly. She barely contained her excitement. “I love you too,” she told him, scooting towards him on the couch.

At the same moment, their faces split into grins. Ben opened his arms, chuckling in disbelief, and Rey screeched, launching herself towards him. Clumsily, she clambered up into his lap, her gaze focused on his beautiful, unashamedly gleeful face. His mouth opened, and he began to speak, but Rey pressed her lips to his before he could get it out, unable to wait any longer without kissing him.

Immediately, Ben smiled into the kiss, quieting his words. He groaned as their mouths eased open, both effortlessly in-tune to each other’s wants and reactions. Rey, delighting in his responsiveness, licked into his mouth, her tongue pushing forward until it met his. Unable to stand a moment away from each other, they kissed and kissed until both of their chests were heaving, and they were forced to separate to take a breath.

“You’re incredible at this,” Rey moaned, pressing another quick kiss to Ben’s glistening lips. 

He smiled against her. “You are too,” he muttered, ducking his head and lifting her chin as he pressed hot, open-mouthed kisses to the column of her throat.

Overcome, Rey’s hips rolled instinctively, and they moaned hotly.

“Fuck,” Ben breathed against her neck, “do that again.” Obliging him, Rey grinded against him, and his hands flew to her waist. Holding her down, his grip guided her movements as he directed her to keep grinding against him, situating her perfectly atop his growing hardness. As soon as she could feel his length through his pants, Rey grabbed fistfuls of his hair and dragged his mouth up to meet hers. Reveling in his uncontrolled moans and noises, she smiled and let him use her body as he needed it.

“So good, baby,” Ben groaned, pressing a succession of quick pecks across her nose and cheekbones before landing on her lips for a long, wet, open-mouthed kiss. 

Rey felt her cheeks heat at his praise as she rocked with him. Soon, he started to tilt his hips up in time with her grinding, and the added movement pushed the pulsing hardness in his pants against her throbbing core. The moan she let out was loud and surprised, fading into a drawn-out groan. From then on, he kept grinding up into her, magnifying her pleasure.

Only minutes later, their pace was nearly frantic, both of them bucking against each other. 

“Gotta cum,” Ben moaned against her lips.

Rey moaned back. “Me too. Almost there.”

Fantastically out of breath, Ben could only nod and keep his mind focused on her and not his burning muscles. Rey, too, had all of her attention on Ben, even as her thighs started screaming for relief. She was a slave to her pleasure, though, and kept up her ministrations until the pressure building between her legs reached a fever pitch. Pressing down against Ben one final time, Rey screeched high in the back of her throat and shook as her orgasm washed over her. Right there with her, Ben’s voice rumbled in his chest as he groaned with the release of his own climax, his cum spilling into his pants.

Gradually, their breathing slowed even as they stayed pressed against each other. Once she could move again, Rey stroked his hair and left light kisses on her forehead. His cheek pressed against her breast, Ben smiled, basking in Rey’s attention, the attention he had been craving since he first met her. There was an element of incredulousness in both of them as they struggled to understand how they had managed to go so long without touching. 

Ben leaned back, and Rey met his gaze. “I love you, Rey,” he murmured, his eyes reverent and loving as they gazed up at hers. “And you better show me some amazing magick stuff because I’ve never gotten to do any of it.”

Rey thought of her hidden workshop and dragon familiar and smiled. “Oh, trust me,” she said, “I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> lmk what you think <3
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](twitter.com/riiasshorts)


End file.
